grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheDataMonster
Welcome! Hi TheDataMonster -- we are excited to have Grange Hill Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Grange Hill Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro GH Wiki Are you still going to update the GH Wiki? If not, Can you assign me as a admin please as you are not updating it at all. Sykez 21:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Was you the one on my talk page? Are you the person who commented on my talk page about why I changed everything? Well if you are, You left the wiki like a year ago to die and I came back and tried to put it back on it's feet. If you don't like the changes then say but if your not gonna be active then what's the point of you caring? If you are then we can hopefully sort something out. Usually, I get happy when I see someone other than me visit the wikia and edit but it's not like that now. I'm sorry but you left the wiki ages ago with no sign of returning. If you are returning, I would be so happy and I would consider changing anything you don't want. Sykez 14:58, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Urm.. So do you want to help me and TheUltimateKoopa as we are finally progressing? We wouldn't mind you on the team as you are the founder. If not then, It's OK but still be part of the community here which still needs to grow. Sykez 01:48, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Woo! An extra member of the team. If you need to watch grange hill go here - grangehillclub.co.uk and we were granted permission from Grange Hill Online to use their pictures. Also say hey to TheUltimateKoopa our other admin. Also, Check out the admin talk page here: http://grangehill.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Admin and put your opinion. Sykez 16:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) You still helping out Are you still helping out?